


A Moment to Break

by BekahRose



Series: Breakable [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her a single moment, amongst all the struggling to feel defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Original piece - part of a large whole that I've been re-working for a long while. Unbeta'ed for the moment (beta's are busy bees).

Arielle woke to the sound of scratching and whimpering at her bedroom door. She rolled over, trying to ignore whatever it was that wanted her. As she buried her head into her pillow, the whining grew louder and more insistent.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Arielle mumbled as she climbed out of bed and pulled on Aedan's blue shirt from the night before. Smiling, she looked down at Aedan who was still sleeping before she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Silently stepping out of the room, she entered the hallway and almost barrelled over by Orion and Cassiopeia, their ten-week old Labrador puppy and her calico cat. Grinning, she knelt down and scratched Cassiopeia under the chin while Orion head-butted her in the side playfully. Once he had her attention, Orion left her side and darted towards the black dog-harness, which was left lying on the floor in the front foyer, growling and attacking it.

"Okay," she giggled. "Let me just feed Casi and get dressed and then I'll take you out, okay?" Arielle bent and rubbed his ears gently as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out the box of cat food. She hummed to herself and poured a little into the cat's dish. As she wandered back to her room, Orion bounced around attacking the air. Rolling her eyes, Arielle pulled on a pair of knickers and a set of sweatpants and one of Aedan's college sweaters. Trying to keep quiet, she laced up her sneakers and giggled as Orion bounced and pawed at his reflection.

"Okay Orion, c'mon," Arielle whispered. "Let Daddy sleep." Quietly, she crept out of the bedroom leaving Aedan snoring lightly on the bed. Orion followed, bounding ahead of Arielle to wait by the front door.

Arielle slipped the puppy harness and leash onto Orion and stepped out in the early morning sun. As she led Orion out the front gate, Arielle thought back to the previous night. It made her feel light-hearted to know that Aedan was curled up asleep in their bed, in their room… in their house. It made her feel giddy that the man inside could be in love with her, of all people.

She wandered down the road and crossed over to the beach, unclasping Orion's leash as she did so he could chase after the seagulls and tiny sand-crabs that inhabited the water's edge. She was lucky; she had been lucky ever since she first met Aedan. She sat in the sand and watched Orion run back and forth, chasing the waves and the gulls. Sitting there silently, Arielle thought back to the first time she met Aedan and just how lucky the chance meeting had been.

Sighing, Arielle stopped her reminiscing before she had a chance to get lost in her memories and looked down across at the horizon; clear blue skies, calm ocean waters and a warm, gentle breeze. Arielle smiled and stood up, dusting the sand from her pants. She looked around one last time, cherishing the quietness of the early Saturday morning.

"Okay Orion, c'mon boy! Home time," Arielle called out before putting her fingers to her lips and letting out a shrill, sharp whistle. She watched as Orion came bounding across the sand toward her, a piece of driftwood hanging out the corner of his mouth and a huge puppy grin. Laughing, Arielle clipped the leash back onto the harness and began to move towards the road home.

"Good boy, Orion." Arielle told her dog. "Now let's take this home and give it to Daddy as a present."

Arielle jogged slowly back home, Orion keeping pace with her every step of the way. She hated wasting weekends when she could be relaxing or writing; but today was special. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for two of her oldest friends, their wedding just a week away. She sighed. She hadn’t seen anyone except for the happy couple in months and tonight was going to serve as a reunion for those she hadn’t seen in a while… since before Aedan.

Arielle opened the front gate and walked up the drive to the front door. Her mood suddenly darkening as she approached the security door as she realised she would most likely be seeing some of the people she had purposefully avoided since shortly after meeting Aedan. She faltered as she reached for the door, noticing how it sat ajar. Something wasn't right with their home. Haltingly, Arielle pushed the front door slowly and let Orion inside. Her face twisted in concern as she stepped into the foyer, looking around to make sure no one was sitting in the silence and waiting to jump out of the shadows at her. Sighing, she pushed the door shut and thought back to the previous night, week and month and the spate of home invasions that had left several people in the hospital and the media in frenzy. Nothing freaked her out more than guys who used their strength to overpower children and women.. She stepped into the hallway and shuddered, rolling her eyes at how jumpy she was.

"Fucking Pigs." Arielle uttered walking into the kitchen.

"Who is, Arielle?" a male voice spoke as she stood in the doorway.

Looking around, Arielle noticed Aedan's friend Scott lurking in the shadows of the kitchen. She frowned as she walked over to the stove and put the kettle on. She had thought of surprising Aedan with breakfast in bed but pushed it to the back of her mind until she could get rid of Scott.

"What do you want Scott? Aedan's asleep and I don't have time." She fumed as she turned her back away from him.

She had always disliked Scott; actually, she hated him so much it made her blood run cold. He was a sleaze ball; hitting on women, dragging them around like dogs on a leash, including herself one time when Aedan had been out of town. She shivered as he stepped up behind her, brushing her fiery red hair away from her neck.

"Don't touch me unless you really don't expect to be needing your dick in the near future." Arielle hissed, " And while you're at it, get your sorry arse out of my home."

"Actually, it's Aedan's home too, and he's said I'm welcome here any time." Scott replied.

Arielle shuddered again as he stepped up behind her, she could feel him breathing on her neck. His breath stank of stale beer, he had probably been out all night drinking. Arielle tried to turn to face him but he had her pinned to the stove, her back to him. She felt her heart stop as he dragged his tongue deliberately along her neck.

"Aedan's probably just waking up now," Arielle whispered, gulping back her screams. Her comment more to reassure to herself then a warning to Scott.

Scott laughed as he took her hands and held them to the range above her head, pinning her in place. His knees dug into the backs of her legs, trapping her where she stood. Arielle felt her stomach churn as his cock pressed firmly against her arse.

"Aedan’s gonna be out of it for some time," Scott started. "I slipped him a little belladonna in some chamomile tea. Wanker didn't even know what hit him. He thought I was you."

Arielle uttered a small sob before closing her eyes as he moved his free hand down her chest, roughly grabbing her breasts through her sweater. Her mind flooded with panic while Scott grunted as he pushed into her, his cock grinding against her arse. Struggling against him, Arielle yelled out to anyone for help.

"No one can hear you, bitch." Scott laughed, " The neighbours are out and the dog is outside."

Arielle felt anger rise up inside her as she struggled. Scott laughed and wrenched a handful of her hair, dragging her over to the small dining table. He threw her down on the top of the empty table, laying all his weight on her back. As she lay there helpless, Scott pulled a set of handcuffs from a pocket in his jacket and cuffed her right arm to a leg of the table. He repeated this for the left, laying on top of her as he pulled another set of handcuffs from another pocket and joining her to the table leg.

Arielle cried as her small frame was crushed under his bulky one. "Please Scott, NO!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Consider this as the start of your punishment, you fucking little whore." Scott spat as he stood up.

He pulled her head up off the table, grabbing a fistful of hair. Slowly, he licked her cheek. He grunted softly as he used his free hand to cup her crotch. Arielle, overwrought by fear, clamped her legs together, trapping his hand. Standing up straight, Scott opened the nearest draw and searched around for a pair of scissors.

"Why Scott?" Arielle whispered, choking back her sobs.

"Because you've fucked me off in a big fucking way." Scott replied as he produced a silver bladed athame from the draw. He turned his attention back to the panic stricken Arielle.

He took the athame and sliced open the back of Arielle' sweater, exposing her bare flesh. Arielle hung her head and felt hot tears of anger burn down her cheeks. Scott slid his hands underneath her chest and coarsely grasped her breasts, tightly squeezing her nipples.

"You know Arielle, first I'm going to make you cry, then I'm going to make you scream, then, most likely I'll let you die by having the pleasure of choking to death on my cock." Scott grunted.

Arielle didn't reply as tears of rage silently flooded her cheeks. She didn't move as he pulled her sweat pants down and off, nor did she budge as he sliced through her knickers with the knife. Scott smiled down on her as he undid his belt and trousers.

"Now see, aren't you good, knowing exactly when to shut up?" Scott's voice dripped with sarcasm. He slowly slid his index finger around her arse then down along her cleft.

Pulling his belt from the loops of his pants, he placed it on the table beside her arse. Picking up her sweat pants from the ground, Scott then placed them around her neck like a rope, pulling her head up from the table.

"Please Scott, no!" she cried, "Don't! Aedan will hate you for this."

"Oh please, like I care!" He laughed, "Aedan's been whipped ever since he met you."

Arielle screamed again. Her rage building up inside her as Scott began to press his cloth covered cock against her thighs and buttocks. Silently he slipped his briefs down and pressed the flesh of his dick against her. He smiled as he watched her begin to squirm.

"Help!" Arielle screamed as he began to trace the tip of his penis against her anus.

"Oh fuck yessss," Scott hissed as he nudged the head of his cock inside her tight arse, "Keep screaming slut, it just makes me harder than I already am."

Arielle cried out as he slammed the rest of his shaft deep inside her rectum. A bolt of pain ran straight through her as Scott began to pump his dick in and out. Pinning her to the table by her lower back with one hand, he used the other to drive to fingers deep into her quivering mound. Arielle cried out and tried to kick at him as he began to fuck her with his fingers. He increased the speed of his fingers as they plunged in and out of her tight hole.

"C'mon bitch!" Scott reached up and pulled her hair. "Fucking buck!"

Arielle let loose another blood curdling scream as he fucked her harder and faster. He held her legs apart with his own and drove his cock deeper into her arse. Arielle' body began to jerk. Her throat and lower body burned with pain and her stomach had twisted itself into knots with fear and rage. She felt sick. Could feel her stomach churning and her resolve start to wither. Her limbs felt heavy and as he slammed into her again and again, she felt her body just simply give up.

Scott grunted as he continued to fuck her arse. Scott took his hand from her pussy and slid both his hands under her chest, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Arielle cried out in agony as Scott continued to hurt her by ramming his cock into her arse and pinching her nipples. Satisfied with her cries of pain, Scott grunted and slowly emitted a low guttural growl. As he thrust deep into her arse once more, he moved his hands to her hips and held her firmly against his cock while he bucked his hips hard, letting his cum fill her before pulling out.

He slowly slid his cock from her arse before he slapped her thighs and began to pump his dick through his fist, leaving a trail of milky cum to trickle down from her arse to her pussy. He grunted one last time as he went soft in his hand. He pulled up his underpants and jeans. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he picked up his leather belt.

"Aedan was right, you are a little tight, but I think I rectified that problem." Scott smiled.

"You fucking pig!" Arielle cried as she struggled on the table, fresh tears of anger and exhaustion streaming down her face, "When Aedan wakes up..."

"Oh he'll wake up, I'm counting on it and he should be up in about fifteen minutes." Scott told her, "When he finds you, be sure to tell him I was here."

With a self-satisfied smirk, he lifted his belt and began to beat her with it. Whipping it down across her arse and leaving blistering red welts. Arielle once again began to scream out in agony. As she opened her mouth to scream again, Scott lashed out and punched her in the side of the head. Before slowly slipping into complete darkness, Arielle felt Scott drag his tongue along her pussy before he sent out another blow to the head. As she lay there semi-conscious, Arielle watched the fading figure leave the room before letting herself slip into complete darkness.


End file.
